Pastel Soñado
by Embercita
Summary: El libro de la señora Cakekiss esconde un gran secreto, ¿Cómo lo usará James para descubrir el pastel soñado... pastel que tiene hermosos ojos verdes? LilyxJames. Hogwarts. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_Minific de Lily & James_

**Dedicado a mis chicas PPC**. Están todos invitados a conocer el mundo de peter pan complex, a través del blog que está en mi perfil.

Un beso.

_Ember._

_**Pastel Soñado**_

_Capítulo I: Observar._

Sus párpados se cerraban con pesadez tras las gafas que enmarcaban sus ojos. Llevaba apenas media hora en la biblioteca y no podía más…. Nada evitaría que de un momento a otro se quedara dormido justo sobre su tarea de historia de la magia.

Vaciló su cabeza hacia todos lados en un intento de escapar de aquel sopor que lo envolvía, y dirigió su atención hacia Sirius a su lado, quien seguramente debía estar… _¿leyendo?_

¡¿Qué hacía Sirius leyendo?!, podía estar durmiendo, babeando, como mínimo observando a aquella ravenclaw que mostraba todo el escote- sin pudor alguno- que se alzaba a través de su blusa semiabierta… pero no leyendo y relamiéndose los labios a la vez.

- Sirius, ¿qué haces?- preguntó James, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, mientras miraba el grueso libro empastado que escondía parte del rostro de su amigo.

- Leo- respondió el aludido, sin desviarse de su tarea.

- Sé que estás leyendo, es obvio-.

- Shhh- lo calló Sirius- entonces no preguntes estupideces-.

James frunció el ceño y se acercó un palmo más a Sirius.

_Vamos_, pensó, _Sirius está leyendo, concentrado como nunca y relamiéndose los labios… ¿no estará…?_

- ¡Una novela porno!- exclamó, llamando de inmediato la atención de todos lo que estaban a unas tres mesas a la redonda… porno siempre era una palabra que llamaba la atención.

Sirius bajó el libro lentamente, y alzó una ceja intimidante, escrutando el rostro avergonzado de su amigo con su fría mirada gris.

- No es una novela porno- aclaró, elevando el tono de voz lo suficiente para que todos aquellos que antes se habían volteado a mirarlos, incluyendo a la ravenclaw escotada que los observaba con una clara mirada lasciva, les quedara claro que Sirius Black no leía novelas porno en la biblioteca- No necesito leerlas cuando puedo ser su protagonista-.

James rió y Sirius amplió la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, después de todo un Black siempre sería un Black.

- ¿Entonces qué es?- prosiguió James, en un bajo murmullo para que la Señora Pince no se levantara de su asiento y los echara con una de aquellas aterradoras miradas ante las cuales hasta McGonagall se callaba.

Sirius sonrió.

- Es un libro de cocina- respondió, encorvándose para no ser oído.

James frunció el ceño una vez más.

- ¿Y qué haces leyendo un libro de cocina… si nunca has cocinado en tu vida?-.

Sirius dejó el libro frente a su amigo y lo abrió en las páginas que tenía marcadas, mostrándole las ilustraciones.

- Es una guía para siempre encontrar el mejor pastel-.

Los ojos de ambos amigos se agrandaron con todas las fotos de exquisitos pasteles que había en las amarillentas hojas del libro. Habían unos glaceados y otros de chocolate amargo, también unos cuantos espolvoreados de azúcar, mientras otros estaban envueltos en crema batida. Los colores de los adornos en flores hechos de mazapán provocaban unas tentadoras ganas de babear y las chispas de chocolates, las gomitas, dulces y otros accesorios parecían joyas que decoraban los perfectos pasteles.

James se relamió los labios ante las imágenes, y recordó que ya se acercaba la hora de la cena, de la tan esperada cena.

- La señora Cakekiss te da una guía de cómo descubrir tu pastel soñado, el mejor pastel- explicó Sirius, poniendo voz de doctorado en el tema- Primero debes observar el pastel, la comida siempre entra por los ojos; luego olerlo y descubrir en su aroma la mezcla de los exquisitos ingredientes que lo componen. Recién ahí podrás probarlo y degustar sólo un pequeño mordisco, cerciorándote que es el indicado- Sirius había cerrado los ojos, imaginándose su dichoso pastel- Y, finalmente, tendrás todo lo listo para devorarlo, y sentir en todo su esplendor cada sabor del pedazo de pastel… estando seguro de que es aquel que estabas esperando-.

James miraba a su amigo impresionado, ahora entendía porqué estaba tan atento en el libro, mientras él se dormía sobre su tarea.

- Deberemos probar las técnicas durante la cena- opinó, viendo como Sirius cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado.

- Buena idea- le respondió su amigo algo ido, sonriendo hacia al frente donde la ravenclaw no le sacaba los ojos de encima- pero creo que yo no esperaré- y con una seductora sonrisa se levantó de su asiento, camino hacia la muchacha que esperaba su llegada.

Sirius se inclinó frente a la chica y le murmuró algo al oído, provocando que una risa coqueta se escapara de los labios de ella. Luego se miraron con un gesto cómplice y ambos desaparecieron de ahí… directos a la "Sección Prohibida".

_OoOoOoO_

Volvió a restregar los puños sobres sus ojos e intentó abrirlos por una última vez. Sirius se había ido hace sólo unos veinte minutos y ya se estaba quedando dormido… otra vez.

Dirigió su mirada borrosa hacia donde estaba la ventana más cercana, a través de la cual se podía contemplar el gran campo de quiddith en toda su majestuosidad. Pero un perfil delineado se atravesó en su vista, haciendo que tuviera que ponerse los lentes de inmediato para poder distinguir quién era.

Frente a él una melena pelirroja enmarcaba un rostro delicado que brillaba con la luz del sol arrebolado pegándole en sus mejillas. Su nariz estaba cubierta por una cuantas pecas extraviadas, y sus labios rosa natural estaban tensos ante la concentración.

James estaba absorto observando a la prefecta de su casa, Lily Evans, terminando la tarea de historia que les habían mandado.

Muchas veces la había visto andar de aquí para allá, y otras cuantas la había hecho víctima de sus comentarios galanes con los que solía seducir. Pero nunca se había detenido a observarla como lo hacía en aquel momento… sin ninguna otra intención que admirar lo linda que se había vuelto con los años, lo angelical que se veía.

No podía negar que las pelirrojas eran su debilidad, una patología Potter que los afectaba hace incontables generaciones. Mas también debía aceptar que Evans era mucho más que un simple color de cabello.

¡Por Merlín, que mal genio tenía esa mujer!. Si bastaba con que uno hiciera una broma inofensiva: como colgar a Snape del asta más alta del campo de quiddith, o mezclar el jugo de calabaza con amortentia, para que ardiera Troya y Evans sacara toda su autoridad y técnica mágica a relucir. Sólo Lunático podía escudarlos ante el "Huracán Evans" para no permanecer castigados esta vida y la siguiente bajo el yugo de McGonagall.

Lily arrugó levemente el ceño, y anotó algo sobre el pergamino donde estaba realizando su informe, sonriendo una vez puso el punto final. James sonrió con ella por inercia y se concentró en ese sexy lunar que tenía la chica sobre el labio superior, prestando tanta atención a cada uno de sus movimientos que ya no recordaba aquel arrugado informe que estaba bajo sus manos.

La pelirroja enrolló el pergamino con sumo cuidado, amarrándolo con una cinta roja para que no se fuera a desarmar. Y se levantó, haciendo el menor ruido posible, mientras los ojos del buscador del equipo de Gryffindor no le sacaban la mirada de encima…

¿Qué eran esa curvas?, esas delicadas y sensuales curvas. ¿Desde cuándo Evans había perdido esa delgadez infantil y se había vuelto tan… mujer?.

La mente de James estaba pegada en esas piernas torneadas que se lucían bajo la falda de la chica, y no podía negar que estaba extasiado, emocionado por aquel descubrimiento. Sus labios se curvaron mientras Evans se acercaba a él, y se sentó apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, listo para una de sus típicas frases…

… o cualquier frase en absoluto.

- Evans- llamó, percibiendo con espanto como su cerebro parecía haberse trabado.

Lily se detuvo frente a él y lo observó, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

_¡Sí, el paraíso debía ser de color verde esmeralda!_

- Potter…- respondió, dirigiéndose a él con cuidado, siempre había que tener cuidado cuando se trataba de un "merodeador".

- Yo… yo…- _¡Habla, maldita sea, James, habla!-_ ¿esa es al tarea de historia?-.

Lily alzó una ceja extrañada y asintió.

- Claro, mañana hay que entregarla…- explicó, sin entender por qué Potter le hablaba- Ni se te ocurra pedírmela para copiarla, ya le dije a Black que no permitiría que me copiaran una tarea… nunca más-.

_¡Oh no!, ya comenzaba "Huracán Evans"._

- No, no, no- negó James rápidamente- sólo…- la saliva pareció atragantarse en su traquea- sólo quería decirte que estás muy linda-.

Lily se sonrojó, y sus mejillas asimilaron el mismo color de su cabello. Sus ojos verdes bajaron de forma inmediata al suelo, y James pudo notar como el labio le temblaba.

- Me tengo que ir- murmuró rápidamente, y sin fijarse en alguna otra cosa corrió, desapareciendo como humo de la biblioteca.

James sonrió para sus adentros ante la reacción obtenida, y guardó entre sus cosas el pergamino amarrado con una cinta que Lily había olvidado sobre la mesa.

… Primer paso hacia el pastel soñado ya estaba listo… y _¡Por Morgana, que bellos ojos tenía ese pastel!._

&

_Espero que les haya gustado. Les aviso que el fic será de cuatro capítulos..._

_un besote!_

_Ember._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dedicado a Lamsi (Laurita).** Esperando que se recupere pronto.

Están invitados a entrar al mundo de Peter Pan Complex. El link al Blog está en mi perfil.

Desde Nunca Jamás.

_Ember_

**_Pastel Soñado_**

_Capítulo II: Olorosar._

Las escuetas llamas anaranjadas de la chimenea se reflejaban en los vidrios de sus gafas, produciendo un rayo de luz que atravesaba la Sala común de Gryffindor y su silencio aparente.

James Potter estaba echado en un sillón de dos cuerpos, y sí, echado. Su torso estaba apoyado en el respaldo y su cabeza tirada hacia atrás, dejando su boca abierta hacia el techo. Se veía muy despeinado, con su corbata corrida y su camisa blanca sobre el pantalón de colegio.

Una explosión de la leña en la madera hizo que el muchacho se irguiera de golpe, llevando una mano a su sien y abriendo y cerrando varias veces los ojos.

- Mierda, que tarde- se dijo, mirando para todos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera encontrado durmiendo así, tan indefenso.

Se sentó derecho ésta vez, intentando arreglar su cabello azabache inmanejable. Sus ojos cafés estaban pegados a las lenguas de fuego que comenzaban a apagarse, dejando entrever las cenizas grises que se esparcían sobre la piedra.

Un ruido de fuera del cuadro de la Señora Gorda llamó su atención. Seguramente Sirius por fin había llegado de una de sus tantas conquistas nocturnas.

- ¡Tan tarde!, es que ustedes nunca aprenden… - se quejó la Señora Gorda corriéndose a un lado- No, no, no, yo no quiero absurdas excusas… McGonagall se enterará de esto, yo me encargaré de que así sea-.

_Siempre dice lo mismo_, pensó James, sonriendo, _y Sirius siempre la calla igual: "Si usted es una gorda frígida, no es mi culpa"._

- Lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar- se disculpó una voz que era totalmente opuesta a la de Sirius, al menos que su amigo ya no tuviera pelotas y sus afecciones fueran esmaltes de uñas, libros añejos y chicos.

James reconoció dicha voz y no pudo evitar desviar su vista hacia la entrada, donde Lily Evans venía entrando.

La chica estaba notoriamente despeinada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su falda arrugada. Se mordía el labio nerviosa y su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, atenta en el color de sus zapatos sucios.

¿Qué le pasaba a Evans?, ¿por qué llegaba en esa facha a esas horas de la noche?. James escrutaba el aspecto desordenado de la chica y una mala idea nació en su cerebro.

Sólo podía haber una sola razón para que "Señorita perfecta Evans" llegara así, y aquella razón parecía hacer una pequeña herida en su ego, una herida que latía sobre su pecho, al lado izquierdo.

_Claro, un amante… un novio secreto, ¿qué más?_, se decía.

Y sintió como su ceño se arrugaba, y sus ojos se clavaban con aún más fuerza en la figura delgada de la chica, algo molesto por la situación.

Lily percibió como una sombra sentada en el sillón la observaba con atención, y levantó la vista de a poco… con sus ojos humedecidos.

_¡Merlín, ya entiendo porqué el Avada Kedavra es de color verde!_

- Evans, hace su par de horas que comenzó el toque de queda- señaló él con una sonrisa burlona y un toque ácido.

Lily se limitó a asentir, y caminó hacia él hasta caer sentada a su lado. Se veía que estaba agotada y su pecho subía y bajaba, respirando con dificultad.

_¡¿Con quién estuvo que la dejó así?! Si no fuera porque estoy seguro que me quedé dormido aquí, pensaría que fui yo… ¿no habrá sido Sirius?_

- ¿Dónde andabas?- La curiosidad lo superó, y ladeó un poco su rostro hasta observar el de la pelirroja, que estaba con los ojos repletos de lágrimas observando el fuego.

Ahora que la tenía tan cerca de él podía ver lo realmente sexy que era ese lunar que tenía sobre el labio superior. Y un cálido aroma llegaba a su nariz, un aroma dulce que no podía distinguir a la perfección, pero que le recordaba a tardes de juegos felices frente a la chimenea de su mansión.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la tarea de historia que hice hoy en la biblioteca?- le preguntó con una voz algo ausente, ladeando su rostro también y mirándolo. James asintió- La he estado buscando toda la tarde. No sólo salí al jardín, si no que también revisé el aula donde tuvimos transformaciones y bajé hasta las mazmorras… ¡la Sra. Norris casi me atrapa!-.

James no pudo evitar sonreír… sintiendo un gran alivio después de dicha explicación.

Pero pronto el alivio se volvió en alarma, cuando Lily no pudo aguantar la frustración y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, amenazando con llamar a las demás.

Rápidamente se sentó y tomó la mochila que había dejado a su lado, donde estaba aquello que la chica tanto buscaba. Una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó por su cara, y tomó el pergamino que había guardado hace unas horas.

- Creo que yo te puedo ayudar con eso, Evans- le dijo arrogante- ¿Esto buscabas?-.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron impresionantemente en su rostro, pareciendo un par de estrellas verdosas pronto a explotar. Su labio rosa se curvó hacia arriba, y tomó entre sus manos el pergamino atado en una cinta roja. Estaba feliz.

- ¡Sí!, ese mismo- exclamó, con una risa de alivio que no pudo evitar- No me digas que se me quedó en la biblioteca-.

James asintió alegre de ver a Lily con esa sonrisa en su cara, y no podía negar que hablar con ella así era mucho mejor que enfrentarse a "Huracán Evans".

- Te estuve buscando después de la cena, incluso fui a buscar a Lunático para que me dijera dónde te tocaba hacer ronda, pero no te encontré en el pasillo oeste como me dijo- el muchacho hablaba serio, como pocas veces antes Lily lo había visto- así que pensé en entregártelo mañana, antes de la clase-.

Lily asintió y su sonrisa se mantuvo pagada en sus facciones delicadas.

- Que bueno que te encontré aquí, entonces- le comentó la chica- porque pretendía quedarme toda la noche haciendo la tarea de nuevo-.

James sonrió.

- Si quieres podemos quedarnos haciendo otras cosas toda la noche-.

Típico de James Potter, no podía ser sólo amable, siempre buscaba algo más. Lily arrugó el ceño tras el comentario y se levantó molesta. No porque Potter le hubiera entregado su tarea tenía permiso para sobrepasarse con ella.

- No, Evans, espera- rogó él, dándose cuenta de inmediato del enojo de la muchacha. La tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo- no me gustaría que… no era para que te enojaras-.

Lily se volteó y lo observó. Parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad, que realmente no deseaba enojarla.

La muchacha sonrió débilmente, y contempló como el cabello desordenado del chico le daba ese aspecto sexy por el que tantas muchachas suspiraban en Hogwarts. Se sentó junto a él y se acercó un palmo a su rostro, dispuesta a besar su mejilla, besarla como agradecimiento por salvarla de toda una noche de insomnio…

_¡Es dulce, un olor dulce y picante a la vez!_

- ¡Qué estas no son horas!, ya verá McGonagall- gritó la Señora Gorda, corriéndose.

- Si usted es una señora frígida, no es mi culpa- la calló Sirius entrando a la Sala común, y alzando una ceja frente a la escena que había en el sofá.- Vaya, disculpen la interrupción, yo haré como que no vi nada-.

Lily se volteó de inmediato, y pudo ver como Sirius sonreía con galantería, muy orgulloso de su amigo parecía ser. Su cabello oscuro estaba más desordenado que nunca, y en el cuello de su camisa claras muestras de labial delataban qué había estado haciendo.

- No interrumpes nada, Black- espetó Lily azorada, poniéndose de pie de golpe.

Sirius sonrió.

- Claro, Señorita perfecta, ¿cómo se me iba a ocurrir que usted iba a estar besuqueándose con un merodeador?- su tono jocoso era latente, y miraba risueño a la pelirroja furiosa a unos pasos de él.

- ¡Black, cállate!, y obvio que yo no podría besar a un merodeador… quizás qué enfermedad contagiosa me podría pegar- atacó ácida, dándose media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras.

James se levantó también molesto del sillón y no se detuvo a saludar a Sirius el cual esperaba algún típico comentario.

- ¿Y no me vas a preguntar cómo me fue?- lo interrogó mientras James subía por las escaleras.

- No hace falta, por tu sonrisa, tus ganas de molestar, y el chupón que tienes en el cuello… creo que es un diez-.

Sirius no pudo callar la risa. Nadie lo conocía mejor que James.

OoOoOoO

- Y así, mis queridos amigos, es que la ravenclaw cayó anonadada a mis pies- se jactaba Sirius Black, siempre tan arrogante.

Las clases ya habían terminado para los merodeadores aquel miércoles por la tarde. Después de una somnífera clase de Historia de la magia; una aburrida lección de Transformaciones; y una extremadamente difícil sesión de Pociones, los jóvenes más traviesos de Hogwarts se tomaban un descanso bajo el sol primaveral de una cálida tarde de mayo.

Sirius y su petulancia relataban sus andanzas de la noche anterior, sin importarle revelar la intimidad de una más de sus innumerables conquistas. Peter lo escuchaba con atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando, mientras Remus leía un libro acerca de aquella extraña pócima que Slughorn había dejado el deber de hacer para la próxima clase.

James, sin embargo, estaba perdido mirando hacia el horizonte. Cavilaba acerca de la noche anterior, y de la peculiar fragancia que emanaba Lily Evans.

Ese aroma, que aún no definía, le recordaba un momento, una escena demasiado agradable para su subconsciente. Esa mezcla única que brotaba de la pelirroja le llevaba a pensar en esas hermosas tardes de invierno, con sus juegos imaginarios frente a la chimenea.

Su espalda descansaba sobre un árbol que le hacía algo de sombra, y sus ojos parecían cerrarse ante la voz de Sirius que seguía hablando sin parar. Y aunque él siempre ponía bastante atención a los relatos de su amigo, nunca estaba demás saber un poco más de cada chica del colegio, su mente en ese momento deseaba viajar... alejarse y llegar a ese recuerdo que el perfume de la muchacha imprimía en su cabeza.

- Hey, buenas tarde, preciosa-.

El tono usado por Sirius en ese momento lo hizo despertar, y rápidamente volteó su rostro hacia un lado.

Parada, con un libro entre los brazos, estaba la chica en la que pensaba. Su melena pelirroja le caía algo desordenada sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos verdes miraban con molestia a Sirius en ese instante.

- Remus, hoy debes cuidar por el lado este- se dirigió al Licántropo, sin molestarse en responder el saludo que había recibido.

- Que mala educación, Evans- le reprochó Sirius, con su galante sonrisa- Yo que sólo estaba siendo un caballero-.

Lily frunció el ceño e hizo un ademán airado con su cabeza.

- De caballero nada, alcancé a escuchar los comentarios que decías mientras caminaba hacia acá- _touche!_- Remus, ¿me escuchaste?-.

Lupin elevó los ojos del libro que leía y los clavó en la pelirroja.

- Lily, ya me había dicho sobre el turno... ¿recuerdas, hoy en la mañana?- le preguntó.

La muchacha enrojeció de inmediato, y sin poder evitarlo desvió su vista hacia James, volviéndola hacia el frente cuando se percató que él la miraba.

James sonrió tras ese gesto de la chica, y decidió intervenir para salvarla de su bochorno...

_Así que "señorita perfecta" estaba inventando una excusa para acercarse, ¿o no?_

- Evans, ¿te fue bien con la tarea?-.

Lily tensó su postura y lo miró. Sus ojos brillaban con aún más fuerza de lo que parecía posible. Le sonrió.

- Sí, Potter...- Se veía dubitativa, no segura de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Sirius miraba atento la escena, y su sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro cuando vio a la prefecta caminar unos pasos y quedar frente a su amigo, el cual parecía poseído por esa cara pecosa que se acercaba a su rostro.

Lily se detuvo frente a James y dobló sus rodillas, sujetando los pliegues de su falda para que Peter no aprovechara de ver algo indebido.

- Potter, muchas gracias- le dijo con una voz suave, muy distinta a la que siempre usaba con él. Y apoyando una mano en el césped, se acercó al chico y besó su mejilla.

¡_Por Merlín!, ¿qué fue eso?._ Se preguntaba James demasiado impresionado todavía. La muchacha había rozado su mejilla con sus labios, y en ese momento él pudo sentir como cada una de las partículas de su ser se agitaban, alertándole que era el mejor beso que había recibido en su vida, y eso que no había sido siquiera en la boca.

Sus sentidos parecían arremolinarse dándole advertencia de las infinitas sensaciones que ese simple roce habían provocado en él... y su nariz hizo inmediata conexión con su cerebro, analizando el olor secreto.

Lily olía a chocolate, humeante leche de chocolate sazonada con clavo de olor. Su aroma era dulce y picante, una mezcla perfecta que su madre siempre utilizaba para la hora del té, cuando iba hacia su pequeño hijo James y le daba de esa bebida caliente preparada especialmente para él.

Si antes creía que Lily Evans era especial... ahora estaba convencido de que era única.

La muchacha se puso de pie azorada, segura de las miradas incrédulas que le clavaban cada uno de los merodeadores. Sonrió con picardía, lo hecho, hecho está, y miró a James, que aún parecía demasiado impresionado.

- Ehhhm...- trató de murmurar el muchacho- De nada, Lily-.

Sirius rió y se puso de pie, acercándose a la chica que ya bajaba un poco el tono de sus mejillas.

- Evans, si quieres yo te puedo hacer un favor también. Claro que yo pediría un beso en otra parte-.

Lily lo fulminó con su mirada y apretó el libro que llevaba en su pecho.

- Adiós, Remus- se despidió sin hacer caso al comentario del moreno. Y se volteó, pero antes de seguir camino miró a James sobre su hombro- Gracias, Potter, en serio- y se alejó con el vaivén de sus caderas rumbo al castillo.

James sonrió como un bobo, mirando a sus amigos que lo observaban con una clara curiosidad. Su corazón aún latía desaforado, y las aletas de su nariz todavía buscaban ese aroma que le era tan familiar.

- Es hora que vovlamos también, se hace tarde- dijo Remus mirando con preocupación a James, que parecía demasiado ido.

Sirius se acercó a su amigo y le golpeó la espalda.

- No me esperaba menos de ti, amigo. Todo un merodeador- bromeó.

James asintió tras aquella frase y se puso de pie.

- Sí, Sirius, un merodeador por siempre-.

**&**

_¿Qué tal?_

_Ya sabemos a qué huele Lily Evans..._

_¿Qué hará James Potter para lograr degustar el perfecto pastel?._

_Gracias a Karix por la crítica del capítulo y por escoger el "olor especial". _

_Ember._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tercer y penúltimo capítulo para el final del mini fic.**_

_Dedico este chap a todos aquellos quienes tienen exámenes brutales como el mío. Fuerza fanáticos de HP!_

_Desde Nunca Jamás_

_Ember._

_Capítulo III: Degustar_

Su plato de cereales estaba frente a sus ojos, listo para ser engullido de un momento a otro.

- ¡Que hambre!- exclamó Sirius, sirviéndose de inmediato un par de tostadas- Las noches agitadas siempre hacen que amanezca con un apetito voraz-.

James sonrió ante el comentario y observó el rostro trasnochado de su amigo.

- Sí, y con una cara fatal- rió ante el gesto molesto de Sirius- parece que esa ravenclaw es una verdadera fiera, debería ser Gryffindoriana-.

Sirius ensanchó la sonrisa en su rostro y asintió.

- Exacto...- miró hacia la puerta y alzó una ceja, típico ademán de que una muchacha atractiva se acercaba- Tan fiera como la que viene junto a Lunático-.

James volteó su rostro de golpe y su vista quedó suspendida frente a la pelirroja que venía entrando al Gran Comedor. Llevaba el uniforme bien planchado sobre su hermoso cuerpo, con sus brazos pecosos sostenía un par de libros antiguos que apretaba contra su pecho, y su nuca era decorada por una cinta verde, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

Él sonrió.

- Buenos días- dijo Remus sentándose frente a sus amigos.

- Muy buenos- respondió Sirius, clavando sus ojos grises en la pelirroja que se sentaba frente a James- ¿Qué tal, Evans?, ¿dulces sueños?-.

Lily sonrió de inmediato, demostrando con ello que había despertado de muy buen humor. James quedó extasiado con aquella sonrisa, y no pudo evitar recordar el roce de aquellos labios rosa sobre su mejilla.

- Ultra dulces- Y sus ojos verdes se dirigieron al muchacho que no paraba de mirarla- Buenos días, Potter-.

James pareció atragantarse con aquella cucharada de cereal que aún no se echaba a la boca, y después de toser disimuladamente, llevando un puño frente a su boca, asintió.

- Buenos, Evans- Su sonrisa lo mareaba, lo mareaba hasta confundirlo- ¿Por qué tan feliz?-.

Lily miró a Remus con orgullo, satisfecha del trabajo que habían hecho juntos.

- Ya terminé toda mi tarea para la próxima semana, así que podré ir a Hogsmeade este sábado- explicó, posando una mano sobre los libros que había dejado a su lado.

Peter expulsó leche por su nariz y se enderezó en el asiento que ocupaba junto a James.

- ¡¿Tarea?!- gritó preocupado- ¡Por Morgana!, y yo que pensaba invitar a Penny al salón de té de Madame Tupié- murmuró lo último, con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Sirius sonrió ante ello y sus iris parecieron brillar.

- Hogsmeade, se me había olvidado- comentó- creo que podré continuar allá lo comenzado anoche...-.

- ¿Invitarás a la ravenclaw?- le preguntó Remus, sirviéndose en su vaso zumo de naranja... teniendo la precaución de oler antes de beber, nunca se sabía si James o Sirius tenían una broma preparada.

El aludido rió en clara muestra de afirmación.

- ¿Están hablando de Virginia "no virgén" Eatenmen?- preguntó Lily, mirando a Sirius con un toque de asco.

- ¿Qué tiene, Evans... no serán celos?- contra atacó el muchacho, con esa típica sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

- Ni lo sueñes, Black- le respondió con un ademán airado- Hay ciertos conceptos como: atracción, pasión, amor y celos que jamás se podrán combinar entre nosotros-.

Remus rió calladamente tras la respuesta y le dirigió una significativa mirada a James, el cual miraba a Lily con un toque de embobez. Carraspeó notoriamente tras tragar un sorbo del jugo, e interrumpió la mirada de odio que Sirius le lanzaba a la pelirroja.

- ¿Y tú, Lily, irás con alguien a Hogsmeade?- La pregunta tenía una clara intención, y eso porovocó que Lily se sonrojara.

Volteó su perfil lentamente, llevando a que mechones rojizos se movieran sutilmente sobre su hombro. Y clavó sus orbes verdes en la lobuna mirada de su amigo, entre tímida y abochornada.

- No sé, Remus, aún nadie me invita...- Y dejó la frase suspendida, tornándose más roja de lo que quería, pero sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a James frente a ella.

Sirius iba a abrir la boca, para responder con alguna de sus poco graciles frases conquistadoras, pero Remus lo interrumpió... era el momento preciso para interceder por sus amigos.

- ¿Y tú, James, invitarás a alguien?-.

Y eso bastó para que James casi muriera atragantado en ese mismo segundo.

Las miradas de todos estaban concentradas en él, esperando cuál sería la siguiente respuesta. Lily había enrojecido con tan sólo pensar en cómo podría aceptar la futura invitación... debatiendo si sería mejor un leve asentimiento de cabeza o mejor una dulce sonrisa. Pero ambas se quedaron como simples ideas volteando en su cerebro... sumiéndola en una profunda decepción.

_¿Qué pretende Lunático?, sé que esa pregunta no es aleatoria... Lupin nunca hace preguntas... aleatorias, _se pregunta James, manteniendo el silencio.

Estaba seguro que aquella pregunta tenía una clara intención. Pero él no iba a caer en ese juego de celestinaje hecho por sus amigos... él era Potter, James Potter, y no iba a demostrar aquella debilidad que sentía por la pelirroja.

Se sentó muy derecho en su puesto, con aquella sonrisa de galán que cuando pequeño se esmeró por practicar, y la frase de casanova emepedernido estuvo apunto de salir de sus labios...

... hasta que se topó con aquel aroma achocolatado que entró por su nariz.

- ¿James?- lo llamó Remus, mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

Pero James se había perdido en aquellos ojos color esmeralda, mirando la esperanza que brotaba en ese brillo que refulgía desde los alrededores de su iris.

La expiración de la boca de Lily hizo que detuviera su vista en ese labio rosa que se hallaba entreabierto, y con la mitad de sus cereales aún en el plato frente a él... supo que sólo había una cosa que podría quitarle su apetito.

- Yo... yo...- murmuró todavía medio perdido, saliendo de a poco de aquel hechizo en que lo sumía Lily- Me tengo que ir- se excusó rápidamente, mirando a Peter a su lado y tomándolo de un brazo con prisa- Debo ayudar a Colagusano con su tarea, vamos-.

Peter lo miró confundido, sin entender a qué se podía deber ese gesto de preocupación académica que nacía en Cornamenta. Pero lo siguió por la fuerza con la que James lo empujaba, despidiéndose con una mano de sus amigos.

- Bueno, Lily, si quieres...- dijo Sirius, sonriendo ante el notorio gesto decepcionado de la pelirroja.

- No, Sirius- cortó ella de inmediato- contigo no voy ni a la Biblioteca. Permiso- Y se levantó sin terminar su desayuno... sabiendo que algo debería hacer.

OoOoOoO

Que hambre, moría de hambre.

Siempre era igual cuando terminaba un entrenamiento de quidditch; después de gastar cientos de calorías haciendo deporte, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y comer todo aquello que Remus le había guardado de la cena, escondiéndolo de Sirius que parecía tener un agujero en el estómago.

Pero aquel día tenía aún más hambre de lo usual. No sólo porque había dejado su desayuno a medias al verse sobrepasado por aquellos ojos verdes que últimamente le inquietaban más que antes, sino que tampoco había almorzado al ver a Lunático y a Evans sentados en el mismo lugar, casi esperando continuar la conversación de la mañana.

Fue así que decidió ir a entrenar sin más en el estómago que la mitad de un pote de cereales, y como buen Capitán, se había quedado de último hasta terminar de ordenar.

Se pasó su mano por su cabello desordenado, y se colocó sus gafas mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal del castillo, dispuesto a llegar pronto a su habitación.

Iba sudado, embarrado, sucio y con el uniforme de quidditch completamente listo para que los elfos domésticos lo lavaran... y aunque cualquiera podía creer que no había nada más asqueroso que un hombre sucio, todas sabían que James Potter era demasiado sexy en esa pinta, incluso más de lo habitual.

Atravesaba el área central del castillo con sus pasos ágiles, llegando pronto a la escalera que debía subir hasta el quinto piso. Sabía que a esas horas ya nadie andaba rondando los pasadillos de Hogwarts, y eso lo aliviaba... nada peor que una horda de chiquillas de tercero que le gritaran.

Y mientras subía pensaba en el fin de semana que se acercaba, aquel sábado que parecía ser una fecha que lo marcaría, aunque aún no sabía por qué. Y a la vez la imagen de una muchacha pelirroja se materializaba en su mente, haciéndolo sonreír por inercia... como si un gran festín se encontrara frente a él.

... De pronto un olor dulce lo golpeó como una sutil ráfaga de viento, y alzó sus ojos hacia arriba...

_¿Acaso los ángeles también rondan por Hogwarts?_

Lily Evans lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Mantenía la pulcritud de la mañana, con su mismo uniforme bien planchado y la cinta verde que rodeaba su nuca.

Él se tensó.

La muchacha avanzó el par de escalones que los separaban y se detuvo a su lado, sujetándose de la baranda para no caer.

- Evans...- murmuró él, aún anonadado. Pero se paró derecho, para no demostrar debilidad.

Ella sonrió, y al abrir sus labios él pudo sentir la pizca de clavo de olor que se entremezclaba en su respiración.

- Potter, deberías estar en la Sala Común- le dijo, con un tono medianamente frío- O sino deberé acusarte a McGonagall, y te castigará sin ir a Hogsmeade, lo cual sería una lástima-.

James no pudo evitar sonreír arrogante tras aquel comentario, y se acercó un poco a la muchacha, aspirando ese olor dulce que emanaba.

- ¿Una lástima?, ¿por qué lo dices?- le cuestionó sintiéndose seguro en la oscuridad de la escalera, ella jamás notaría que se había sonrojado al hacer aquella pregunta.

Los ojos verdes de Lily brillaron, avergonzados por la cercanía del muchacho. No podía negar que se veía terriblemente atractivo con su traje de quidditch enlodado, y el tono de su voz al preguntar la había tomado por sorpresa.

De a poco apoyó una mano en el pecho de James, intentando demostrar que no estaba nerviosa, cuando la verdad sentía que se iba a desmayar de un minuto a otro.

- ¿Por qué lo crees?-.

James sonrió. Aquello no era una respuesta, sólo era una elusión a la pregunta.

La pequeña mano de la chica se apoyaba sobre su corazón, que parecía latir desbocado al interior de su pecho. Y él sabía que ella intentaba aparentar seguridad, cuando en verdad hasta sus dedos delgados le tiritaban.

- No sé, Evans... ¿quieres que use legeremancia?-.

Lily frunció el ceño con la respuesta y la sonrisa semi seductora que llevaba se le esfumó, decidiendo que lo mejor sería proseguir su camino y olvidar que alguna vez confió en que James Potter era diferente a lo que creía... no era tan valientemente Gryffindor después de todo.

Se enderezó para bajar el siguiente escalón y con un ademán aireado movió su cabello pelirrojo, demostrando con ello que estaba absolutamente ofendida.

El muchacho alzó una ceja frente el movimiento de la chica, y la sonrisa que llevaba también desaparició, sabiendo que si no actuaba rápido sería muy tarde.

- Evans- la llamó, tomando su mano con presteza evitando que alcanzara a bajar.

Lily lo miró, y se sonrojó al sentir los dedos de James entrelazados con los suyos. Él pareció notar el calor en las mejillas de la pelirroja y la acercó más a su cuerpo... pidiendo que las palabras no se estancaran en su garganta esta vez.

- ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo el sábado?- le preguntó de golpe, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que escrutaban sus reacciones.

Una sonrisa se asomó débilmente de los labios rosa de aquel pecoso rostro y un brillo cegador se escapó de aquel par de orbes, que se parecían mucho a una piedra preciosa, mostrando el triunfo en su mirada orgullosa. Lily Evans había logrado lo que deseaba, y ahora sólo faltaba una pequeña pizca de su plan... para saber si James Potter era como creía.

Se encaminó un paso hacia él, estando lo más cerca que podía sin estar completamente pegada a su pecho. Sus ojos verdes miraban de forma traviesa el rostro varonil del muchacho frente a ella, y él lo sabía.

Sus labios rosa de a poco se fueron aproximando, más, un poco más. Y James sentía su corazón latir expectante ante el acercamiento, ante aquel momento que esperaba desde hace días, meses, o incluso años... aunque nunca antes lo había aceptado.

Una corriente eléctrica brotó desde su boca, al sentir el leve roce de labios de la pelirroja... y se sintió volar, volar como si no necesitara ninguna escoba para hacerlo.

Un sabor dulce y picante había chocado junto a aquella caricia que ella le había propiciado con sus labios. Y él quiso más.

Con determinación soltó la mano de Lily y la tomó por la cintura, dispuesto a besar de nuevo aquel toque de chocolate... pero ella le corrió el rostro, y una sonrisa fatal bailó en aquellos mismos labios rosa.

- Lo siento, Potter- le susurró, soltándose frente a la reacción de desasosiego del muchacho-... pero deberás esperar a Hogsmeade para ver si te mereces algo más- James la miraba aún sin entender bien- Digamos que esto sólo era una... degustación-.

Lily sonrió y giró en sus talones, desapareciendo escalera abajo con una sonrisa y un escozor agradable en la boca.

Y James se quedó quieto... como una estatua en el descanso de la escalera...

Tenía hambre, mucha hambre... y sólo una cosa se podía preguntar:

_¿Dónde podía hallar más de ese chocolate picante?_

**&**

_Queda sólo un capítulo!... espero que les guste el final._

_un beso!_

_Ember._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. Aquí el IV y último capítulo de este fic. Debo confesar que me encantó esta pareja, me enamoré de los Merodeadores y, sobretodo, amo a James (bueno, ya amaba a Harry, así que no hay tanta diferencia).

Espero que les guste.

_Ember..._

**Pastel Soñado**

_Capítulo IV: Devorar._

Estaba nervioso, más nervioso de lo que quería aceptar

Estaba nervioso, más nervioso de lo que quería aceptar. Su mirada cafesosa se dirigía cada ciertos intervalos de tiempo hacia la escalera que subía para los dormitorios de las chicas, y su corazón latía más fuerte cuando un pie se asomaba, aunque nunca era ella.

Remus sonreía sobre su libro, mirando los gestos preocupado de su amigo, que eran más notorios de lo que él mismo se atrevía a pensar. James parecía un león enjaulado, mientras esperaba a la primera chica que sería una "cita seria" para él.

Los minutos pasaban, corrían y se mostraban en el reloj que adosaba la pared de la Sala Común. Y ella parecía haberse olvidado de que más de cinco minutos habían pasado para la hora señalada… ¡más de cinco!

- James, recuerda que las mujeres siempre son impuntuales- le señaló Remus, intentando disimular la sonrisa de su rostro demacrado… se acercaba la luna llena, y eso siempre lo hacía ver de peor aspecto.

Su amigo se volteó a verlo, y alzó una ceja… incrédulo.

- ¿Siempre?- le preguntó dubitativo… las mujeres solían ser más que puntuales cuando se trataba de él.

El prefecto asintió.

- Si estás así por una cita, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será cuando te cases- murmuró como un gruñido, que fue demasiado perceptible para el buscador- Ahí se demoran incluso horas en llegar a la ceremonia-.

James quedó estático, con su boca semiabierta y se irguió un poco en el sillón.

- ¡¿Horas?!- gritó, olvidándose que en la Sala aún quedaban alumnos- ¿Estás diciendo que Lily se demorará horas en llegar para nuestro matrimonio?-.

El licántropo no pudo evitar romper en una carcajada al escuchar ello, y no quiso ni pensar qué habría dicho Sirius de escuchar esa verborrea de sinceridad por parte de su amigo.

Pero incluso algo mejor pasó en ese momento, y un comentario dulce se escuchó desde el final de la escalera.

- ¿Cuándo nos casemos, Potter?- preguntó una coqueta Lily, mirando a su cita- No pensé que fueras un hombre tan serio-.

El aludido se tornó morado tras darse cuenta que su comentario había sido oído por la muchacha pelirroja que esperaba, y se volteó abochornado a verla, sin estar seguro si quería proseguir con aquella cita que, aún sin empezar, se veía destinada al fracaso.

Su boca se abrió al fijar sus ojos en ella, y decidió que seguiría… aunque todo pareciera salir mal. No podía dejar que esa chica se escapara de sus brazos.

Lily Evans iba vestida casual, con unos jeans ajustados propios de la moda muggle que tanta sensación causaban. Su torso estaba cubierto por una camiseta ligera de un tono verde, tan verde como sus ojos. Y sus labios estaban levemente maquillados con un brillo que hacía centellear su sonrisa espectacular.

Se levantó de la silla, anonadado y algo confuso, y caminó unos pasos hacia ella, sin saber cómo actuar a continuación.

- Ehm… pues…- _¡James, ya empezaste a titubear!, ¿qué te enseñó Sirius?, un león, el rey de la selva… eso tienes que ser_- Te ves hermosa-.

El simple comentario, muy cliché, provocó un notorio azoramiento en las mejillas pecosas de la chica, que pestañeó exageradamente. Remus miró divertido como la pareja se asemejaban dos tórtolos prontos a desmayarse frente a la sola presencia de uno junto al otro.

- Ya se deberían ir, o sino tendrán que hacer a pie todo el camino- les recordó, tomando nuevamente su libro sobre "Transmutación" y hundiendo sus ojos lobunos en el.

Ambos asintieron nerviosos, dirigiéndose esas miradas propias de niños pequeños que están próximos a cometer alguna travesura.

Y él suspiró, dándose fuerza como macho recio que era _- ¡Vamos, un merodeador… siempre es un merodeador!_- y decidido, estiró su mano hacia Lily.

- ¿Vamos?- le preguntó, en un tono algo más áspero por la saliva que pasaba espesamente a través de su garganta. Ella sonrió, con aquella sonrisa de cuento de hadas que a él tanto le fascinaba, y entrelazó su mano pequeña con la de él… y juntos salieron por el retrato.

- Tan complicados que son…- se dijo Remus- No se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro… que siempre lo han sido-.

_OoOoOoO_

¿Quién lo diría?, llevaban ya un buen rato de cita… y parecía mejor de lo que habían creído en un principio.

James era un caballero, no sólo cuidaba de que no se fuera a caer y siempre le cedía el lugar hacia el interior de la vereda, sino que tenía un sentido del humor bastante menos sucio de lo que ella imaginaba.

A su vez, James opinaba de forma parecida… No había ni huella del "Huracán Evans" que tanto le desagradaba, más bien había una chica dulce, inteligente y con una gran personalidad que lo estaba cautivando, como ninguna otra lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Cada vez que se acercaba a ella entre los estantes de la librería que habían ido a visitar, o cuando le decía un comentario ingenioso en el oído, acercándose sutilmente a ella frente a una vitrina… sentía ese aroma a chocolate que tanto le gustaba, y cuando llegaba a rozar su nariz con su cuello pálido podía percibir el clavo de olor que completaba esa mezcla deliciosa.

Lily se sonrojaba con esas palabras que le dedicaba. Eran frases pícaras y tiernas que la hacían enrojecer.

- Sabes, Lily…- le comentó, entre los estantes de la librería mientras ella buscaba la edición que necesitaba para la clase de Pociones- Aquella noche que te vi entrar por el retrato de la Gorda, cuando te entregué tu tarea, ¿recuerdas?-.

Ella asintió, sorprendida por como la había llamado, aunque considerando que estaba en una cita lo lógico era que la llamara por su nombre. Mas actuó como si no lo estuviera tomando muy en cuenta y lo miró de reojo, mientras hacía como que leía la contratapa de un libro.

- Esa noche entendí porque el Avada Kedabra es de color verde-.

La muchacha no entendió el comentario y dejó el libro sobre el mesón en el que estaba, para luego mirar al chico con una ceja alzada.

- Ya…. ¿y?- _¿Estará titubeando de nuevo?_

Él sonrió, y tomó una de sus manos con cuidado, queriendo retener ese rostro en su retina por siempre…

- Al igual que tus ojos… aquel verde es para matar-.

Un torrente de sangre subió hacia las mejillas de la chica, sin poder evitar una risa ridícula que se escapó de sus labios. James ahí vio su oportunidad para atacar… y se lanzó hacia esos labios semiabiertos, seguro que ahora no sería rechazado.

Mas se equivocó, y Lily corrió su rostro con un ademán coqueto.

- Lo siento, James- le respondió, saboreando las sílabas de su nombre con un toque de picardía- pero te hace falta un poco más de esfuerzo… para conseguir lo que quieres-.

Y se alejó de él, rozando casualmente con su mano el torso del chico, para ir a pagar el libro que había encontrado.

Una vez salieron de la librería, con todas las compras necesarias ya hechas, James se atrevió a rodear con su mano la pequeña cintura de Lily. Ella se lo permitió, sin decir nada al respecto… aunque él creyó sentir un leve tiritón en el cuerpo de la chica al aproximarla a él.

- ¿Vamos a tomar algo?- la invitó, rogando que no le pidiera ir donde Madame Tudipié, nada peor que un local rosa para apagar todas sus ganas de seguir una cita.

Ella pareció razonar tal posibilidad, no estando segura si el lugar al que prefería ir era la mejor opción… después de todo estaría rompiendo una de las tantas tradiciones de las parejas en Hogwarts, y romper tradiciones siempre conllevaba a la mala suerte.

- Claro, pero no quiero un café- aclaró de inmediato, ante el gesto dubitativo de su acompañante- Quiero una cerveza de manteca en "Las tres escobas", ¿te parece?-.

El cielo pareció iluminarse tras aquella propuesta, y James sonrió ampliamente… sin poder evitar acercarse a la chica y besar su mejilla en un gesto espontáneo… tan cariñosos que solían ser los Gryffindor.

_¿Habrá otra igual a ella?... ¡no!, imposible. ¿Cómo es que nunca me atreví a invitarla a salir antes?_

Lily sonrió y se adelantó un par de pasos.

- Vamos entonces- lo apuró, y caminaron hacia el local siempre tan repleto de gente.

Las personas se apretaban alrededor de las mesas del concurrido lugar. Muchos alumnos estaban ya con cerveza en mano disfrutando de risas, relajo y una que otra entretenida conversación.

La prefecta pudo avistar una pequeña mesa desocupada en uno de los rincones, corriendo hacia ella para evitar que alguien la fuera ocupar… no quería esperar a que James echara a alguien para usar su mesa. Y sí, estaba segura que él sería capaz de hacerlo.

Apenas se sentó dejó sus compras a su lado, y esperó a que el chico tomara asiento frente a ella, sintiendo como muchas de las miradas se clavaban en ellos, para luego escuchar todos los murmullos que se elevaban acerca de su "incipiente relación".

- Buenas tarde- saludó la Srta Rosmerta, una muchachita con un cuerpo realmente envidiable- ¿Qué desean ordenar?-.

James no pudo evitar mirar a la mesera con un leve gesto pícaro y sonrió. Ella era una de las razones por las que le encantaba ese local.

- Dos cervezas de manteca- respondió Lily, sin poder evitar un tono de reproche al responder la pregunta de la mesera.

Pero ella no se dio cuenta y sonrió, anotando en una libreta.

- Se los traigo de inmediato- aclaró, mirando al chico sin el menor deseo de esconder esa sonrisa coqueta- terroncito- finalizó acariciando la mejilla de James en un notorio flirteo, y se volteó meneando sus redondas caderas.

- Parece que te gusta bastante- comentó Lily, frunciendo el ceño aún en contra de su intención. No le gustaba mostrase celosa, menos aún en la primera cita… era para espantar a cualquiera.

Él sonrió, halagado por la reacción de la pelirroja.

- ¿Celosa acaso?- la pregunta no era necesaria, pero el tono que usó al hacerla provocó un leve sonrojo por parte de la chica.

Lily se encorvó sobre la mesa y se acercó a él, hablando en un mínimo susurro:

- ¿Debería?-.

El muchacho también se inclinó, llevando a que su mano rozara la ella, la cual no se inmutó frente a tal caricia que quería pasar desapercibida.

- No te confíes, Lily- la amenaza sonaba seductora y la sonrisa que acompañó la última sílaba fue la guinda de la torta.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja parecieron refulgir y se acercó un tramo más, un palmo más hacia el rostro de James.

- No me confío, James- aclaró, con aquel susurro rítmico y cautivante- Recuerda que el que tiene que luchar en esta batalla… eres tú-.

Una risa fría se escapó de sus labios, y pegó en la nariz pecosa de la muchacha. Sus ojos brillaban, conquistando, arriesgando… pareciendo jugar a una partida de estrategia que llevaría a ambos a la cima.

Él aspiró ese dulce aroma que expiraba de la respiración pausada de la pelirroja, y se sumergió en ese mar de olores que lo llevaban a recordar sus maravillosos días infantiles, con juegos frente a la tibia chimenea.

Lily Evans era asombrosa. Y era sólo ella la que lo llevaba a pensar una y otra vez en su familia… en su _hogar._

- Lo sé…- fue un murmullo, un olvidado murmullo que chocó contra los labios rosa de la chica que veía como un beso iba a ser arrebatado de sus labios… y de su corazón.

Se acercaban, lentamente, armoniosamente. Se comían con la mirada, se devoraban con los ojos… y ambos sabían que era el momento, el esperado momento.

James ya podía percibir su sabor achocolatado, dulce y picante. Podía saborear esa mezcla de sensaciones que se revuelven en el estómago antes de un hecho que se anhela, que se desea con todo el corazón…

… Y cuando ya rozaba, ya creía acariciar esos afables labios con los suyos…

- Pero que pareja, justo a los dos que buscaba- interrumpió la voz de Sirius, seguido por una carcajada perruna que llevó a que ambos se separaran en el acto.

- Sirius…- murmuró James con un claro dejo de decepción. _¡Maldito Sirius!_

El aludido sonrió y se sentó junto a su amigo, invitando a su acompañante- la rubia Virginia de Ravenclaw- a que se sentara frente a él, a un lado de Lily.

- ¿Cómo lo han pasado?- preguntó, mirando a una Lily notoriamente molesta.

- Bien, hasta que llegaste- le respondió la pelirroja, sin esconder la antipatía que sentía hacia el chico Black.

Sirius rió tras el comentario y miró con coquetería a Viginia, la rubia escotada que sonreía como estúpida… _¿Cómo quedó en Ravenclaw?_

- Por Merlín, Evans, no hay necesidad de tanta bronca. Piensa que ahora eres como mi cuñada….- sus ojos grises brillaron frente a tal idea- ¿qué tal, cuñi?-.

Lily no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño exageradamente. Se había olvidado del mayor defecto que tenía James Potter: claro, como no, era el mejor amigo de Sirius Black.

James a su vez golpeó la espalda de su mejor amigo, y sonrió de forma nerviosa. Se le había ido ese detalle… ¿cómo haría para que Lily dejara de odiar a Sirius?, después de todo él era como el hermano que no tenía… y no le gustaría que su mujer odiara a su mejor amigo…

_¿Mi mujer?... vaya…._

- Creo que será mejor que ambos dejen de odiarse mutuamente- su voz sonó imperativa frente el rostro burlón de Sirius y la mirada molesta de la pelirroja- no sería bueno que se llevaran así-.

La prefecta mantuvo su ceño fruncido, pero desvió levemente la vista para dirigirse a su cita.

- ¿No?, ¿por qué?- la pregunta fue hecha sin el menor gesto de concordar con lo propuesto.

- Porque ambos son personas importantes para mí, y no me gustaría tener que escoger… nunca-.

La confesión fue hecha en forma tan casual, que Lily casi no se percata del mensaje escondido en la frase usada. Pero aquel susurro al terminar… aquel "nunca" que pareció un murmullo trazado por el viento, produjo un temblor en ella que le hizo cambiar su enojo por una sonrisa sincera y emocionada.

Sirius se irguió al escuchar las palabras dichas por su amigo. Sí, aquello que tanto lo asustaba se había hecho realidad… James se había enamorado.

Pero la tristeza que siempre pensó sentir al llegar un momento como aquel, cuando su mejor amigo se convirtiera en un enamorado empedernido, fue sustituida por una grata emoción: Si James era capaz de enamorarse, quizás él también podría lograrlo…

Sus ojos grises se dirigieron hacia la chica rubia que estaba frente a él, la ravenclaw con la que salía hace unos días, y tomó una decisión.

- Virginia, debo irme- _Debo buscar mujeres menos zorras…_- discúlpame.

La muchacha observó a Sirius Black levantarse con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro varonil. Parecía aliviado, como si un gran peso se hubiera esfumado de sus hombros, y caminó con su paso galante hacia la salida del local.

Virginia aún no salía de su asombro, pero cuando pudo cerrar su boca miró a la pareja… que claramente esperaba que los dejaran solos, y una vez logró comprender aquello se levantó, saliendo como un relámpago hacia la calle.

Lily miró a James, con aquellas verdes esmeraldas que brillaban como piedras preciosas atravesadas por un rayo de luna. Algo nuevo había nacido en ella al escuchar lo que James sentía, pensaba, con respecto al importante lugar que ella iba adoptando en aquel corazón…. Sintió un escalofrío tras la caricia que el muchacho propició en su mano, y supo que la batalla había sido ganada… y que solo faltaba el premio final.

Entre el mar de gente que los escondía. Las risas estridentes a su alrededor… Lily miró a James con un gesto nuevo, una súplica silenciosa de que aceptara todo aquel regalo que ella le quería dar. Y él pareció entender eso que se reflejaba en sus ojos, mas no así en sus palabras.

Se volvieron a acercar sin dejar de contemplarse, como si lo que fueran a vivir se asemejara al Olimpo materializado frente a sus ojos. El cabello de Lily parecía una conjunto de fuegos fatuos que enmarcaba su rostro de princesa… y los labios de James dibujaban esa sonrisa pícara que tan sexy lo hacía ver.

Un aroma dulce, como aquel del manjar más delicioso que mortal ha probado alguna vez, se coló por las fosas nasales del chico… y sus ojos se cerraron por impulso, por un llamado de los dioses a saber que la ambrosía que lo haría sobrehumano se hallaba a sólo unos milímetros de su boca.

Y sin meditarlo, sin cranear como el destino los unía por un beso para siempre… Lily y James; James y Lily… se besaron con aquella pasión propia de la adolescencia, y ese amor propio de los cantares de romance que hacía todo lo imposible posible… todo por un beso más.

La mano del muchacho se coló tras la nuca repleta de lenguas de fuego, sedosas y brillantes, aspirando ese aroma que lo podía volver loco y, a la vez, hacerlo aterrizar…

No podían existir labios más suaves, tiernos y deliciosos que aquellos de los que ahora se hacía dueño, de los que ahora era llamado a devorar. Y ese golpe de dicha, de furia, de pasión, de amor y de pasividad fue una mezcla que lo hizo elevarse y caer… caer con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando aquellos labios se separaron de los suyos.

Lily lo observaba con sus mejillas azoradas. Su piel resplandecía con un aura que la volvía casi inmaterial frente a sus ojos… como un ángel, el ángel de su salvación.

- Eres…. Maravillosa- murmuró James, todavía sumido en su asombro.

- Y tú eres Potter- él alzó una ceja, algo preocupado de que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él había sentido- Mi James Potter…-.

Y tras una risa coqueta… lo volvió a besar…

_OoOoOoO_

Los rayos de sol golpearon su rostro adormilado… haciéndolo despertar.

Elevó sus manos y se estiró, tal como siempre lo hacía por las mañanas. Dormir ahí era por lo que despertaba cada día, era la mayor felicidad que un hombre como él podía sentir.

Se volteó seguro de que hallaría su tesoro más importante a su lado. Y abrió sus ojos, sonriendo de antemano por su futura visión.

La pelirroja lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios rosa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, cada día un poco más. Y rozó el rostro de su esposo, hipnotizada por esa sonrisa que él le dirigía.

El vientre de la chica estaba levemente abultado bajo su camisola… y James llevó una mano a el, sintiendo como su hijo debía dormir tras esa pálida piel que lo volvía loco. Sería hombre, estaba seguro, el hombre que se transformaría en el símbolo máximo del más profundo y esperado amor.

Lily se acercó a él y besó con ternura la punta de su nariz, para luego bajar a esos labios que siempre esperaban dichosos sus besos, sus maravillosos besos…

… Tal como James sabía, aquel roce le supo a chocolate, a recuerdos inolvidables… a tardes invernales que le producían nostalgia y goce, amor y tranquilidad…

Y mientras se besaban en aquella alcoba, de la casa que en Valle Godric habían comprado hace un par de meses…

James supo que lo anhelado había sido alcanzado…

…aunque nadie le advirtió que el pastel soñado podía ser tan obsesionante.

_Fin_

_¿Tierno?. Espero que se hayan enamorado de James como yo me enamoré._

_Un besote!_


End file.
